The Blackstone Diaries
by Asianbettyboop
Summary: A forgotten founding family has returned to Mystic Falls and she has the whole town wondering about her. Her bloodline is enigma to the world. Is she good, is she evil, or is she something else. Follow her journey and know the whole truth. "Knowledge is power and power is knowledge"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything doing with Vampire Diaries...Just the OC's in this story….Warning this will be AU story. I am starting the story at around Season 1. So please read and give comments. I want to thank my beta readers FlyingPigMonkey and Patch Cipriano's Angel for their help. This is also a story challenge from the Vampire Diaries Challenge Forum call the Bloodline. Comments and review. Thanks**.** The rating will be Rated T for language only.**  
**

** The beginning of new beginning  
**

** Part a  
**

**Amalia P.O.V**

I arrived in Virginia in the late morning hours. My mind full of question about this one little town and how one event in my families' history made my decision to take up residences in it. _I wonder if the stories are true_, I thought as I drove on the main road that would lead me to my new home.

Richard Lockwood the local mayor has invited me to join the town council, when he heard that a Blackstone was moving back into the old manor. I also got myself a teaching job at Whitmore College in the Linguistics department, specifically Historical Languages.

I saw the welcoming sign for the town._ Mystic Falls, a town full of secrets. _ My family has written collection of journals about this town and it past inhabitants. About creatures of the night and coven of witches, my family watches them as if it was a tradition.

When I was little girl, my family never really told me the origin of my lineage. My family did not believe it was necessary for me to know the truth at that time, but after grandfather death things change. My grandmother began to send my brother and me all sorts of books and journals about the family Blackstone. Back then, I was only six years old and my brother was two. I did not know why she wanted my brother and me to have them.

After my father and brother death, I began to immerse myself more into those books to get away from the world. My mother did try to get me out more, but I could not. Therefore, she decided to move us to New Orléans to live with my grandmother in Blackstone Plantation, the one place I truly loved. She also began to tell me more about her family history and that I came from great bloodline of women. It was also the time things began to change for my grandmother. She started acting different from her usually self. It wasn't until I found out about her Alzheimer's that I finally comprehend on what she was happening to her. My mother and my grandmother made a pact to each other not talk about my grandmother sickness to me. Life continued until one-day news about my mother health came into light. My mother unusually heart condition made her sick, she would later say it was a curse of broken heart for my father and brother death.

More information of my family came to me as if it was waiting for me. One of these extraordinary documents came to me at age of eighteen. It was hefty book with letter from my grandfather address to me:

_To My Mali,_

_ If you reading this letter, you have reached the age of maturity for today society and I am also departed from this world. My Mali there are many things I wish to say to you. I know you have grown to become a beautiful and intelligent young woman, but you must also remember where you came from my little dove. You come from great family that has watched the world change into what it is today. There are things in this world that I cannot be explained so easily. If I know your grandmother, she would be sending your many inheritances for you and your brother from your unique __patrilineal line, if I were not there to explain. This special book contains the beginning for you and your brother new adventure. It contains the Blackstone history and secrets. Remember you are Blackstone and we live up to the family motto _"_Mae gwybodaeth yn bŵer. Power yw gwybodaeth. Cryfder y meddwl yn fwy nag unrhyw heddlu._" _Also m__y little dove listen to your mother words for I have feeling she has her own stories to tell you. I love you my little dove. _

_ Sincerely with love, (Your Grandfather) Edward James Blackstone Sr._

_ August 15, 1993_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything doing with Vampire Diaries...Just the OC's in this story….Warning this will be AU story. I am starting the story at around Season 1. So please read and give comments. I want to thank my beta readers FlyingPigMonkey and Patch Cipriano's Angel for their help. This is also a story challenge from the Vampire Diaries Challenge Forum call the Bloodline. Comments and review. Thanks

**The beginning of new beginning**

**Part b**

**Amalia P.O.V**

I continue to drive in my father's silver '65 Aston Martin DB5 feeling like one those James Bond girls. In the distant, that is when I saw it. The Blackstone manor sitting on top of the hill as if it is guarding and watching the town, like Heimdall for Asgard. I saw the turn to the newly paved driveway that would lead up to the estate. I took the turn and made my ascent. I just could not help but wonder, _what happened?_

As I got closer to the renovated red and white brick Georgian Colonial mansion, it reminded me of the Buchanan mansion from the 1974 movie "The Great Gatsby" that I always watch with my grandparents in New Orléans. Carefully avoiding the parked moving trucks and people carrying furniture inside, I headed toward the newly added garage and parked next to my recently bought 09' Mercedes-Benz GL.

I look into the rear view mirror seeing reflection of my new home. Surrounded by the thick forests of Mystic Falls, the house itself sat on one of the largest property for Mystic Falls. It really did remind of the Gilded Age of America. Turning off the engine and climbing out the car. I straighten out my gray designer full skirt and Ennis Peplum blouse. Grabbing the large Jimmy Choo tote bag, I toss my keys inside and I lean in one more time to grab one of the Mystic Falls journals.

I started to make my way toward the house. As I got closer to the entrance, I could hear the booming voice of Rachel the interior designer, calling out over the flurry of people to directing them what rooms each boxes and items went. I smiled as I watched her run toward a pair of men and then scolding them for trying to squeeze an antique sofa through the wrong door. _Thank god, I was able to hire someone else to worry about setting up the house,_ I thought.

Hearing the sound of an approaching car, I stop turned around and looked back down. I saw a Mercedes coming up. Stopping not far from me, I can see a beautiful slim older woman with short straight brown hair in the driver's seat and a handsome young man next to her. The woman quickly turned to the young man to speak to him as he took a picture of me with his phone. She then started scolding him, I assume. She then turned off the car and both got out of it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Carl P.O.V

As I drove my car into the massive estate, I cannot help and wonder. _Why has a __Blackstone returned to Mystic Falls?_

When I could see the Blackstone manor looming closer, I could not help but feel inconsequential by the immense structure of the home. Countless people walked around with boxes in their hands, moving like a group of ants on an anthill. I looked over at my son Tyler, when I hear him stop typing on his phone. His eyes grew wide as he stared up at the large manor that was ahead of us.

"Whoa. Mom this place is huge. Where are we?" He asked in wonder.

"It's the Blackstone Manor. We're just a couple of miles outside of town."

"How come I have never been here before?"

"Its private property, no one has lived here for over hundred years. I think the last time anyone come up here is to renovate it for electrical upgrades and that was in the 1910." I responded

Tyler twisted his face slightly in confusion "So if this place sat empty for that long, why are we coming out here?"

"Well because Amalia Blackstone has decided to taken up residence of the home."

He twisted his head sharply toward me. "Wait, who is Amalia Blackstone? I've never heard of her."

"The history of Blackstone family symbolizes wealth and influence back then and from the current rumors that I've heard, nothing has changed. Many consider them one of the most powerful families in America back then and now. Not only had they helped found Mystic Falls, but they also had successful businesses in New York City, New Orléans, and San Francisco. They were also part the first group of families to move in New Orléans in early 1800's before moving to Mystic Falls." I answered.

"But who the hell is Amalia Blackstone, mom." Tyler demanded.

"Tyler, don't talk to me that way. As I was saying, the Blackstone are powerful to this day. The heiress Amalia Blackstone is the last of the Blackstone bloodline. Some even can say she is one of the most powerful women in the world."

"Okay, but how come they don't live in Mystic Falls?"

I looked back up at the house, trying to remember the stories I had heard over the years. "While the Blackstone were living here they had disagreement with many of the other founding families. They soon left the town shortly after Fells' Church burned down. But before they left, they legal made sure to keep their lands in the family."

"But why have I not heard of them?"

"They keep their private lives out of the public eye. They only come out for major events."

Tyler looked back at the house. "Are they that powerful, mom?" He asked.

"Yes. Anyone associates with the Blackstone name can get almost anything. Not only do they have a seemingly bottomless bank account, but the families have always had deep political and economic connections and are careful about maintaining them."

"Damn. I thought we were powerful in this town. I guess not anymore." He said returning to his phone.

His statement stunned me into silence. My mind was racing with thoughts of doubts on my social standing in Mystic Falls. _What will happen to my family? Will we lose our standings in the community? _

As I drove closer to the house and see how my family and I will be dethrone. That is when I saw her. A tall exotic Asian woman was walking toward the house with designer bag on one arm and thick old book in the other arm. She was quite young-looking with hourglass shape body. She then stopped, turned around, and she watched my car come up the driveway. I pulled into a stop and parked my car out-of-the-way from the many moving trucks surrounding the parking area. As she was standing in the middle of driveway, she held herself with regalness of aristocratic. She was looking at us now, I felt nervous for the first time in my life. _That 's her. I have to keep close eye on her, _I thought. As I continued to stare at the woman, my thoughts were then disrupted by Tyler's out of the blue with his statement.

"Whoa. That's what I call naughty librarian," said Tyler with smirk on his face. He was practically drooling over the young woman who was still looking at us. I looked over at him one more time, only to see him bring up his phone to take a picture of young woman.

"Tyler!" I snapped, about ready to snatch the phone out of his hands. "Put that away and don't be so vulgar."

He put the device down quickly and said "Sorry mom" with his smirk.

"Come on let's introduce ourselves" I said opening the car door and turning around one more time to face him, I ask him "Please don't embarrass me further."

"Okay mom, don't worry" he replied as he was getting out.

I climbed out of the car and we made our way over to the young woman. "Ms. Amalia Blackstone?" I asked.

"Yes?"

Stretching out my right hand, I greeted her with a large smile. "Welcome to Mystic Falls."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Amalia P.O.V

I reached out to shake the older woman's hand in return. "My name is Carol Lockwood," she said.

"Hello, how are you?" I asked as we both lowered our hands.

"I'm fine thank you for asking."

"Lockwood. Are you in any way related to Richard Lockwood?" I asked.

"Well yes, I am his wife and this is our son Tyler Lockwood"

Tyler then extends his hand and said "Hi. Nice to meet you, I'm Tyler."

"Nice to meet you Tyler," I said taking his hand to shake it.

We both drop our hand back to our side. _So he a Lockwood, does he know what his blood carries, _I thought. I then turned back to Mrs. Lockwood and asked, "How can I help you both?"

"As members of the mayor's family, we wanted to welcome you on the behalf the town and my husband," She said smiling brightly at me.

"So Ms. Blackstone, how do you like Mystic Falls so far?"

"It's lovely place Mrs. Lockwood" I answered truthfully.

"Please call me Carol. I'm so glad it's to your liking. My family and I are so proud of little town. I hoped your stay in Mystic Falls will be long one," she said.

"I hope so too," I said and offered, "Would you both like to come in?"

"If you don't mind, Ms. Blackstone" said Carol.

"No. I don't mind and please both of you can call me Amalia," I said. I then lead them towards the house.

As we were walking under the porte-cochere of the house, the Tyler boy then asked me, "So Amalia, why did you move to Mystic Falls?"

"I wanted to learn more about my family history, Tyler" simply answering the question without giving them my other motive.

We continue to walk as I lead them into the grand foyer, trying to avoid the movers who were hard. "As you can see, things are bit crazy," I said placing my bag and book on the grand center table. When I turn around, I saw both Lockwoods with face of awe on them as they gaze at their surroundings.

"Oh my, I did not realize the Blackstone Manor was this large the inside, Amalia. Compare to the Lockwood home and yours looks like a palace." She complemented as her eyes drifted towards the grand staircase, up towards the high coffered ceiling, towards the custom de Gournay silk wallpaper, and white marble floors.

"Thank you." I replied, my own eyes admiring the architecture. I then lead them into the great room, where I heard Carol gasp for what she saw. I gesture for them to seat on the antique sofa.

"Who was the architect of the house, may I ask?" Carol asked, as she sat down. The Tyler boy walked up to the fireplace and to inspect the detailing.

"James Blackstone hired an English architect, who designed the manor in Georgian Colonial style. James also wanted to merge some material from the Blackstone Castle," I answered.

Tyler looked over at me in astonishment, "Your family has a castle?"

"Not anymore. James Andrew Blackstone tore it down and brought some of the materials here to Americas back then. That fireplace was one of the four great fireplaces of that castle." I told him.

"Are you a royal?" asked Carol.

"Yes and no. James Blackstone was the last Marques of the family," I answered.

"But I was under the impression that James Blackstone was born in America," said Carol.

"He was, but my family came from England and we did have royal ties there. James grandfather was the second son. So he immigrating to the United States and expand the Blackstone shipping business here."

"So then what happen to the English Blackstone bloodline to make James Blackstone the Marquis?" She asked with genuine curiosity.

"The last Marquis before James was Edward Francis James Andrew the 2nd. He died without having any legitimate children of his own."

"Oh" Carol said.

"He did have a lot of illegitimate daughters. However, in the Blackstone family the titles and properties can only be hand down to the men at that period. James was the only male left, so that made him the next Marquis."

"Wait. Illegitimate daughters, was this Edward Francis dude a player or something?" injected Tyler who was now looking at us.

"Really Tyler, you have to say that in front of our hostess. I'm sorry for his comment Amalia," said Carol

"It's okay Carol. I thought the same thing. It was hilarious part of the family history." I said giggling.

She smiled in return and said, "I had heard James Blackstone had three sons. What happened to them?"

"Yes he did. Out of the three sons only the youngest Francis Edward. The other two sons died in the civil war. My twice-great grandfather Andrew James was the only child born to Francis. Andrew also had only one son my great-grandfather Edward Francis, who also had one son. My grandfather Edward James Sr. also had only one son, my father Edward James II." I finished.

"What happen to your father Edward James II, if you don't mind my asking?" She asked

"My father and my brother died in-car crash in '97," I replied softly.

"I'm so sorry for your lost," she said.

"Thank you."

An awkward silence fell upon us. Tyler then sat down next to his mom and asked, "So how many rooms does this place have?"

"It has about twenty-four rooms in total, a large kitchen, traditional ball room, conservatory and wine cellar/ basement. There is old cottage in the forest as well." I answered and added, "Would you guys like a tour of the house, maybe something to drink? I think the kitchen has only tea" I gestured towards the renovated kitchen.

Carol then stand up, "I wish we could stay, Amalia, but I have some errands to run. I just wanted to welcome you on behalf of my husband but I will take a rain check for next time," She said. I stand up and lead both Lockwoods out.

"No problem Carol, please feel free to visit anytime," I said. I walked them to Carol car.

"Also before I forget, our town has Founder's Party every year held on September 24 at Lockwood Mansion to celebrate the founding of Mystic Falls. The historical society does heritage display of all the founding families' antique items of 1864. We ask all the founding families if they can donate something. I was wondering if you don't mind donating anything from our," she asked.

"Okay. Let me look through some of my things and see what I have. I will let you know if I found anything."

"The society would be so honored to have some of the Blackstone items in display for the party."

"Okay"

"Also don't forget the town council meeting is tonight," she said.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that. Thank you for reminding me." I said.

"Goodbye Amalia, see you tonight," said Carol. She and Tyler both got in the car. They both waved their goodbyes to me. I watch them as the drive off the estate.

I adjusted my black rimmed Chanel glasses and turned to head back inside the house. Walking up the small steps up to the front double doors, I notice a carving of an oak tree and a blackthorn tree on each the doors. _Fascinating they have the family crest trees on these doors._, I thought to myself as I entered.

The architect that I had hired had maintained the structure of the building using the original mahogany wood. I entered into the grand foyer of the manor. The white marble floors decorated with the Persian rugs that Rachel found in the family vault. The high arch ceiling of the foyer was home to the famous Blackstone chandelier that hung in the center of the room. The larger chandelier with its polish silver and crystal shined beautifully from the sunlight pouring from the high French windows. On the left side of the room stood the original handcrafted mahogany grand sweeping staircase to complete the look of aristocratic home. The family coat-of-arms tapestry hung proudly from the ceiling welcoming any guest to the Blackstone Manor. _How did Rachel found that? _I thought looking the tapestry.

I grab my purse and book from to the massive Regency Ormolu Mounted. The table decorated with a large vintage crystal vase full of pink Dogwood flowers and Star-gazer Lilies. Many of the movers were still entering and leaving the home, trying to put everything in their designated places.

I walked back into the formal living room located next to the spiral staircase. The first thing anyone to notice is the floor to ceiling massive hand carved white marble fireplace standing out against the dark mahogany wood walls. It was impossible to miss, as is the Blackstone family crest carved into the marble itself with the family motto carved into it in old Welsh. "_Mae gwybodaeth yn bŵer. Power yw gwybodaeth. Cryfder y meddwl yn fwy nag unrhyw heddlu._" On both side of the fireplace were the carved images of oak and blackthorn trees. The room itself was illuminate by the large bay windows of the house and some recent added recessed ceiling lights.

As I explored the room, I noticed just how well Rachel's team decorated it. The room was a hodgepodge of modern furniture, family heirlooms, artifacts, and my mother's collection of Filipino art and artifacts. The designers were able to set it all in a way there everything flowed easily together. Getting closer to the fireplace, I even noticed that my mother's hand carved wooden family chest from her homeland been placed in front of the fireplace as a coffee table. The chest carved with the star-shaped Sampaguita flowers and the old ancient Baybayin writings on it. Looking at it, I could remember what my mother told me about the flowers and how it was a symbol for the women born into her family.

I returned my attention toward the fireplace. Decorating the mantle where family photos, both current and past generations, in sterling-silver frames and a colorful collection of car toys that had once belonged to my younger brother. The walls of the room been decorated with the frame murals and tapestries of Blackstone through out the ages. Old swords of every kind and an old grandfather clock from my grandmother's side of the family, it all made the house more like a home.

The interior designer Rachel walked into the room and stood beside me. I hardly noticed, until her voice pulled me from my thoughts. "Everything just turned out beautifully, but this fireplace is by far the most stunning piece I ever seen."

I turned toward her and replied with a smile, "I think so too."

She moved farther into the room, studying the marble carvings. "I am afraid I just don't get the writings on this fireplace and that chest."

Looking back at the crest, I tried to explain. "The writing on the fireplace is an old Welsh it's the family's motto. It means 'Knowledge is power, power is knowledge, strength of the mind is stronger than any force'." Turning around to face the chest, her eyes followed my hand as I ran my fingers over the wood. "The chest is written in old ancient Filipino language called Baybayin. It says 'Nature ay darating pa. Kalikasan ay ipanganak sa liwanag. Ang liwanag ay nagbibigay ng kapanganakan sa isang line. Ang kakanyahan ng linya fights kamatayan.'" She looked at me with confusion. "It means 'Nature will come forth. Nature will give birth to the light. The light gives birth to a line. The essence of the line fights death.' These words were important for mom family."

She gave me an odd look before saying, "I will take your word for it." She turned back towards the door, "Shall I show you around the house?" she said. I nodded my head we continued to talk about how the moving was. We walk to the foyer, where Rachel then took me an across the room into the Ballroom.

The ballroom decorated with the custom design silk wallpaper in lavender colored. It had trees and humming birds painted on them in silver and gold. The floors made with same marble floor from the foyer, it made the room look as if it from gilded times of old.

I then followed her through the double doors on the other side of the ballroom. We entered large hallway, as we walk down the hall she lead me into the large two-storied great library. There was about twenty men and women putting the hundreds upon hundreds of books that my family had collected in the built-in mahogany selves.

Two handcrafted iron spiral staircases were parallel to each other on opposite sides of the room connected the first floor to the second floor balcony. The ten-foot dark wood moveable ladders from the second floor help the hired workers put away the hundreds of books that family collected over the years. The library made with the same mahogany wood material like rest of house. The room furnished in dark brown leather couches reminded me of my grandfather old study in New Orléans. Works of art from centuries past decorated the walls, and each corner of the room held a polished suit of armor with a sword in hand. On one of the walls was ten-foot high portrait of the first Marquess of the Blackstone family, Francis Edward Andrew James Blackstone and his wife the gypsy French beauty Mirela Isabella Blackstone. The floor to ceiling French windows brought in light into the room. An old nineteenth-century partner's desk was place in front of the large French windows, with its vintage leather desk chair. Old vintage lamps also decorated the room. The windows with its moron colored velvet curtains helped finish off great library. I could not believe how beautiful the room had turned out. _This room will be my sanctuary from the crazy world._ I thought to myself.

We then moved next on to the large kitchen in the back of the house. There was large circular table that seats up to ten people right by double French doors. The large pantry stood empty, as did the upgraded cabinets that lined all the walls waiting for the families' silverware. The counters made with gray quartz, there was also a large island with a built-in sink, and stainless steel appliances continued the overall look of modern-meets-classic. A side door led into a wine cellar/basement. The movers were filling it up with the families' collection of wine and champagne. The marble kitchen floors seamlessly matched taupe gray painted walls. The French windows line the back of the kitchen. Two double doors lead the way into the back of the estate, where you step into the large veranda.

Rachel then led me into formal dining room. My heels clicked on the hardwood floors as I admired the red silk wallpaper with painted gold birds on them. A large dinning room table with seats up for twenty people stood directly in the center of the room over a 290 sq foot oval Parisian rug. Off in a corner sat an antique liquor bar that were presently being fill with aged liquors. The ten recessed ceiling lights illuminate the room.

She then take me to the new home theater where I will be watching my classic movies. She then took me to adjacent game room. In the room were two large black sectional sofas and two matching club chairs surrounding a 82in LCD LG Flat screen TV mounted on one wall, with a mahogany entertainment console with blue-ray player, the new Xbox 360, and a Bose home theater system sitting beneath it. The walls had built-in shelving already filled with movies and video games. _Maryann will be spending a lot of time in here._ I thought to myself.

As we head upstairs, she will point out the art room and the music room. She then took me in the east wing of the house where stop in front of the double doors of my room. "I will have to leave you here, Amalia. I have to make sure everything is running smoothly downstairs. I just wanted to let you know that the upstairs bedrooms are all finished and ready. Also as per instruction we didn't put away your family journals."

"Rachel thanks again for doing all of this. I know I haven't been here to help, so I really appreciate all the work you've done."

"Amalia, it's quite alright. When Lulu asked me to help you, I just could not pass it up. With your families' furniture, art and staggering amount of money that put into this place, this house will be my best work yet," She said with air of poise.

I smiled at her and waved my good-bye. I entered my new two stories bedroom, the first thing I noticed was the made-up black and white bedding on the queen size canopy bed that was in center of the room. A spiral staircase led up into the second story loft area where mahogany built-in bookshelves were left empty. The windows decorated with white and black chiffon curtains. The walls decorated Cambridge blue silk wallpaper. The fireplace mantel other side of the room was decorated with some of my mothers ancestral hand carved wooden statues. An antique Victorian vanity took space next to the French double doors that leads into the balcony that would overlook the backyard. I place my purse and book on the vanity.

I explored my bedroom more and found the music box my mother had made for me on my 16th birthday. There was also old photos of my brother, father and mother back when things were much happier. A picture of me and my grandfather when I was 4 years old sat on my bedside table, as well wedding pictures of my parents and grandparents in freshly polished sterling silver frames. I sat on my bed and I grabbed my parent's wedding photo. Staring at the picture, I could not help but miss them all. Usually I am able to keep myself busy so I hardly think about how much life has changed since I had to get used to living alone, at that moment I wanted nothing more but to have my family with me. I did not even notice I was crying until a teardrop landed on the frame.

I must have lost track of time because suddenly I could hear a loud British voice coming from downstairs. Setting the frame back on the bedside table, I wiped my face and made my way downstairs.

At the bottom of the staircase stood my two best friends, awestruck at the house we were all to share. Maryann and Lulu, the dynamic duo, who had help me through all my awkward and difficult stages of my life. I could not picture my life without them.

Lulu, a beautiful caramel skin African-American woman was my first friend I made and been like a sister to me. Always artistic, for as far back as I can remember she has loved to sing and draw. She has always protected me from the cruelties of others when we young girls and as we got older, she always tried to get me out of my shell.

A very spirited young woman who always gives everything she has to the people she loves, Lulu comes from wealthy African-American family who could trace their lineage back to some of the first slaves that was brought to America's. Through out the generations of her family, the Smithson family over come their hardship and heartache to become one of the wealthiest family in New York City.

Her father is the C.E.O of one of the top financial firms of New Orléans and has recently expanded to New York City. Her mother is a popular socialite among the high society in New York City. Lulu took after her mother in beauty, grace, and style. However, they are two different women when it comes to how one should conduct oneself in the world. Lulu is just like her father trying to achieve her goals in life. She is extremely determined get what she wants, but they have every different feeling on how one should achieve their goal.

Then there is Maryann, a girl who never cared about how other people may see her. Maryann is a voluptuous British woman who comes from family of fighters. As the only daughter in a family of men, she was raised to be fighter to keep up with her brothers. As a result, she can best any man in drinking contest or fight. Nevertheless, she can give out kindness better than anyone I know and she loves to make others laugh with her antics. I met Maryann at pub in England one time. She just came up to me and gave me a shot of whiskey.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, I pulled them each into a big hug.

"So what do you guys think?" I asked, genuinely curious of what they thought of the house.

Maryann spoke up first, still examining the room, "For one thing, this place bloody hell huge! Do David and Victoria Beckham live here or something? If that's the case I rooming with David." She joked before looking at me, "So this place our new home?" serious tone in her voice.

"Yes. If you want to, you can still fly back to England. I would understand."

"Nope, you're stuck with me," she replied, she was checking out a muscular mover who walked by us. "Yea, I'm staying for sure." Her eyes grew hungry as she tries to follow the man.

Lulu grabbed her before she could go any further. "Amalia, this place is beautiful and big. Do you really want us here?"

"Lulu, I want both of you here. You are my best friends and with the dreadful stuff that has happened in my life, I need this. You guys been always been there for the good and bad, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Okay then, but I don't think this town will be able to handle us." She said in her southern drawl, trying not to laugh.

"Yup, the three musketeers are back bitches!" Maryann pumped one fist into the air. "Watch out…..wait what the name of this place again?"

"Mystic Falls."

"Watch out, Mystic Falls! What the kind of name is that? Do twilight vampires live here or what?" Her eyes lit up as an idea popped into her mind. "Wait if they do? I call dibs on Edward!"

"What?" Lulu and I said in confusion, both of us trying to keep up with her train of thought.

"You know the cutie pale vampire." Maryann explained, rolling her eyes at us.

Lulu still looked confused. "Yeah we know that Maryann, but why?"

"Because he's hot," Maryann pulled away from us. To follow the mover she saw earlier. We just watched her wander off, knowing that she would snag him up by the end of the night._ I wonder how she does that_, I thought to myself. Lulu and I just looked at each other and shake our heads. Mystic Falls will not know what hit it.

"I prefer the werewolf myself," said Lulu. I gave Lulu weird look when she said that information. We both stare at each other until both of laugh at her comment.

"I'm myself preferred the Anne Rice vampire, rather than the sparkle in the light vampires." Putting my opinion on which creatures of the night, I prefer.

"So Lulu how was the flight?"

She sighed in response, "Long and dreadful."

"Why? I thought you guys had first class tickets."

"Yea we did, Maryann just drank a lot champagne and would not stop talking on the way here."

I chuckled, "Sorry, I forgot how Maryann is when she gets alcohol in her."

Lulu waved it off, "its fine sweetie. So did our stuff got here okay?"

"Yeah I think so. I haven't had time to check."

We continued to catch up, and soon Maryann came back to find us.

"Tonight we are going out!" She announced.

"Where did you have in mind?" Lulu asked.

"This place called the Mystic Grill. Hottie over there told me about it and invited us to go out with him and his friends."

"Sounds good to me" Lulu agreed.

"I don't think I can. I have a meeting with the town council tonight and I still need to get my lesson plan ready for my classes." I told her.

"It's our first night here, we need some fun!" Maryann pleaded.

Lulu cut Maryann off before she could say anymore. "Well, here's an idea Amalia. Maryann and I will leave you alone for couple of hours so you can do your lesson plan thing. That will give us a chance to explore this little charming town, get some info about some of the places to hang out and see if they have job openings here. After the town meeting tonight meet us at this Mystic Grill place."

"Amalia, please come out tonight for me, love?" added Maryann with puppy dog eyes.

_Does she think that face works on me._ I thought as I stare at both of them.

"Okay, you guys can take my car and I will take one of my dads," I agreed. Both women screamed with excitement and jumped on me. We all fell down to the floor in a laughing heap, earning some odd looks from the movers. Lulu and I both got up, pulling Maryann to her feet. "Okay girls. Let me show your rooms first."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything doing with Vampire Diaries...Just the OC's in this story….Warning this will be AU story. I am starting the story at around Season 1. So please read and give comments. I want to thank my beta readers FlyingPigMonkey and Patch Cipriano's Angel for their help. This is also a story challenge from the Vampire Diaries Challenge Forum call the Bloodline. Comments and review. Thanks**.** The rating will be Rated T for language only.**  
**

**All is quite..until shinning jewels come into play.**

**Chapter 2**

**Amalia P.O.V**

I was in the great library when the last mover left. Rachel and her team was somewhere in the house as they put their last touches to the manor. Maryann and Lulu had left a while ago to explore Mystic Falls and buy some groceries for the house. Having the library to myself, I went to into starting my lesson plan. Without all the distraction, I was able to power right through all my work and saved it. Closing my Macbook down, I got up from the old desk and stretch the out the knots from my back.

I was exploring the library when Rachel came into the room. "Hey Amalia, we are all done here. If you need anything else let me know," she informed me.

I looked and I walk towards her and said, "Okay. Thank you again for doing this. Lulu said that you're the best"

"It's no problem. Her mom is one of my best clients."

"So that's how Lulu knows you. You worked for Mrs. Olivia Smithson."

"Yup, I worked Olivia to set up the New York City penthouse they have and the other properties as well"

"Oh, I stayed there while I was living in New York. It was so lovely."

"Thank you. I do try to get the best products for my clients," she said. We continued to talked and left the library and walked toward the foyer. I opened the front door for her and we both walked toward her car. It is there where we parted ways. She got in and drove away from the estate.

I walked back to the house and was about to close the door, when suddenly an armed truck came up the driveway and parked underneath the porte-cochere. Out came two men dress in suits with guns at their sides. They both walked toward the back of the truck. One man took a key out of his pocket and used it to unlock and open the door. The other one kept a look out for anyone. Then out came a tall African man dressed in an Armani suit. He walk up toward me asked, "Are you Ms. Amalia Blackstone?" in a British accent.

"Yes. I am. Are you Mr. Kay Jackson from the Blackstone security firm?" I presumed.

"Yes, I am madam. We have your family jewelry miss. I just need you to show me some identification first," he said with stern voice.

"Okay, I will be right back get all my identification," I ran up the stairs. Went to my room got my driver's license, and ran back down as quickly as possible. I gave him the little plastic card with my picture.

"Thank you, ma'am." He said as he checked my drive license.

"Where would you like them, miss?"

"Please bring them and I will take you to the safe," I said. Mr. Jackson walk back to the truck and had the back door opened.

Out came four men also dress in designers' suit from the back of the truck and each had two sets of large suitcases in their hands full of the family jewels. Mr. Jackson then hand me a large black book, "Here is a photo album of the jewelries," he said.

I nodded my head and said, "Thank you."

I led them up the stairs to my bedroom, where I showed them the walk-in closet. I told them not worry where to place the jewelries and that I will organize them once they leave. Mr. Jackson then gave me an electronic clipboard to sign off the deliver. I thank Mr. Jackson for job well done.

I then lead all the men out of my room and thank them for their job. As the last man left the house and got in the truck. They drove off and passed my Mercedes GL that was coming up the driveway. I notice Lulu was driving my car.

She parked the car in the garage next to the Aston. I started walking towards the garage to help the girls out with groceries and asked them about their trip. "So, how do you guys like Mystic Falls?" I asked as they got out of car.

"It's a cute little town." Lulu answered as she walked back to the trunk with the keys in her hand.

"It reminds me of my home," added Maryann. I looked at her with bewilderment and said

"How does small town in the U.S. reminds you of your neighborhood?"

"Well, it doesn't I just wanted to see your face, love" she said big grin on her face.

"Maryann, you suck."

"I know I do."

Thinking about her statement and realize what she just meant, "Not in that way"

"Whatever," she finished with grin on her face.

The three us started grabbing the groceries, Maryann shoved a slip of paper into my hand.

"What's this?" I said, as I looked at the paper.

"Two girls were giving it out in the town square," she answered.

"They were talking about the Night of the Comet watching this town is having. It sounds wired to me. To watch bunch of comet fly by," She added.

"It's a small town American thing, Maryann you won't understand." Lulu added.

"Whatever. But we're going into town anyway so might as well be part celebration," Maryann said grabbing four reusable bag full of grocery. I nodded my head in agreement while grabbing four bags as well.

As we walk inside the house Lulu then asked me, "So how's the lesson plan going?"

"Good. I've just finished and I know how I'm going to started them."

"That's good. I know they will have the best professor teaching them."

"Thanks for the reassurance," I said with smile on my face.

"I'm always here to give your ego a boost," she said with wink as place the grocery on counter of kitchen and went back out to grab some more groceries. Maryann added her own way boosting my confidence.

"Don't forget, you will be the hottest looking one and all the boys will be fantasizing about you every time they go back to their dorm." As she was leaving the manor to grab more groceries.

"Thanks, Maryann. Now I feel dirty." I yelled at her

"No problem. That's what I'm here for." she yelled back as she step out.

"Sometimes I wonder about her." Lulu said when she got back inside.

"Me too, but then I realize Maryann will be Maryann," I said putting away some of the groceries.

"Yeah, a crazy blond Britain" She joking said while putting away the can goods in the pantry.

"So, who was in the armed truck?" she yelled out while in the pantry.

"Oh, that was the security company my family owns and use. They were just delivering some of the families' jewelry collection that styles chose. That reminds me I need to organize that first and the books before we go out."

"But I thought it was already delivered with the other Blackstone collection." She said walking out of the pantry.

"Nope, that was another firm that the estate lawyers hired. I have to give my authorization for jewelries to be taken out from the family vault," I said while putting way the perishable and the frozen items in the refrigerator. Just realizing it just became quite. I turn around saw Lulu staring at me with eagerness in their eyes

"So you're telling me that infamous Blackstone jewelry is above us now."

"Jewelry? Did someone say jewelry? I like jewelry." Maryann said as she came back into the kitchen with the last group of groceries.

"Yeah. It's the families' collection." I said and then added, "Do you guys want to see it?"

"Hell yeah." Both women said full of excitement on their face.

"Okay, let's finish up first and then come on up." I said continuing to put away the groceries.

As we finished up in the kitchen, I lead the girls up to the east wing of the manor.

"Whoa, you have your own section of the house," said Maryann as we walk the long hallway towards the room.

"Yea. If I remember right the Mystic Falls Blackstone livid on this side and the guest on the west wing." I said over my shoulder leading them to end of the hallway. I opened my bedroom door for them. As we enter my room I heard them both gasp in awe.

"Wow," said Lulu and added, "Your room it's breath-taking," as she looked around the room. "Is that loft up there?" she asked walking up the spiral staircase.

"Yea it is, I guest old James Blackstone had it built for the family journals," I answered and added, "The closet is this way, pass the on suite bathroom." Leading them underneath the loft and passing the bathroom.

"O.M.G. Your bathroom is bloody huge and your closet it's the same size of a small department store," Maryann said looking around the room. "I know our rooms are not this big," she added.

"Most of the other bedrooms won't be this big. The architect that I hired decided to make this room the biggest. Original the master bedroom was that room with the loft. He decided to expand the original bedroom and knockdown the room next to it. To built the master bathroom and walk-in closet."

They both nodded their head of understanding. I pick up one of the travel suitcase and place on large white circular ottoman in the closet.

"You know I be borrowing some of your shoes right? Especially if I can't fit into some of your clothes," she said looking at my shoe rack and picking up one of my Christian Louboutin shoes and admiring next to her feet.

"Yeah. While she borrows your shoes, I borrow this beautiful Alexander McQueen dress," Lulu added while holding up the dress in front of the standing mirror.

"Um, sure you guys are welcome to borrow anything," I said looking at them with bewilderment. I put the number codes in on the lock and opened the suitcase. I started to take cases out of the suitcase. I open one of them to reveal the brilliant Harry Winston diamond wreath necklace from at 1956 and place it on the ottoman. I then picked up another jewelry case and opened to reveal Cartier suite, but it was a diamond and sapphire necklace with matching earrings. I grab another case, this time it was box cases. In it was the family tiara. _Maya definitely went a bit over board on the tiara,_ I thought.

I heard a shoes drop to the ground and I turned around saw both the girls' jaws wide opened. Both the girls walked up to the ottoman and started touching the jewelries.

"Holy Mary and Joseph," whispered Maryann, who was picking it Cartier suite.

"Yea, what she said," said Lulu who picked up the tiara, staring in awe at it.

"Are all these yours?" said Maryann who was now staring at the other suitcases in the closet. Nodding my head and answering, "Yea, pretty much. I have to put them in the safe." Pointing to the direction of the large safe.

"Come on girls let get organizing," I said.

We started to sort out all the family jewels and place them in the safe. I could not help but feel sad. I remembered playing with them with my mother, pretending to be a princess. Tears started to come down on my face. I moaned a sound of anguish, Maryann and Lulu stopped what they were doing and came over to me asked me, "What wrong, sweetie?"

"It's nothing. Just the memories coming back. I just miss my family. I remember playing dress up with my mom."

"Oh sweetie, remember she is in a better place and watching over you and waiting for you with the rest of your family. I bet you they are so proud of you," Lulu said while giving me a hug.

"I wish I could have met your mother. She sounds like a great lady," added Maryann who was also hugging me.

"Maryann you would love her. She was always so kind and welcoming to people. She didn't care about their past lives and she just embraces them." Lulu said,

"She was always smiling, caring, encouraging, and would just talk to me about anything," I added.

"She sounds just like you Amalia," Maryann said.

"Yeah she does, Amalia and she were really close when I met them for their first time. She installed an upbringing of humanity into our little Amalia here." Lulu added while looking at me.

"Not just her, my grandmother did too. Grandfather gave me knowledge and dad gave courage. Everyone really was a great influence on me. God, I miss them all."

"How is your grandmother by the way?" Lulu asked who was still holding me.

"The doctor's said that the Alzheimer's is progressing and it's getting difficult for her to remember things," I answered.

"Wow. Sorry sweetheart, she's getting the best care that money can buy though." added Maryann.

"Yeah, she is getting the best care," I said wiping my tears away and then I added, "Okay, guys. We need to finish this up so we can get ready." I suggested.

"Okay" Lulu said who went to the other suitcases.

"Sounds good to me," added Maryann who followed her. Went back to what they where doing before.

We continued to look and put in the jewelries into the safe. When all of a sudden Lulu found a beautiful metal vintage jewelry box, "Hey, Amalia. Look at this." she said. I walked towards her. I grabbed the jewelry box from her hand and opened it up. Purple velvet lined box was an old long silver thin chain pendant necklace. A dark-colored oval-shape stone was the pendent of the necklace with it was also an old ring.

"What is that?" Maryann asked.

"It's the family pendent and the family ring. I remember my grandfather talked about it when I was a child. That me and my brother will inherit it one day."

"It looks ancient," said Maryann examining the stone.

"The stone is said to be as old as the family and the ages passed the family shaped it make more like a pendent. The stone is a preseli bluestone and comes from the same region as the Stonehenge stones and the head of the family was its keeper." I said while admiring the pendent.

"And the ring?" asked Lulu, who handed the old family ring. I examine the ring, _vampire daylight ring,_ I thought. Both Lulu and Maryann were looking at me curiosity.

"The ring was given to the first Marquis of the family." I told them, still examining the blue lapis lazuli ring in hand. I place the ring back in its case and saw an old Walsh writing engraved on the inside of the top, _Cadwch ef__iddynt. _"Keep them safe," I whispered.

"What did you say Amalia?"aske Lulu.

"It was nothing" I answered. Maryann then place the pendent around my neck "You should wear it, it look nice on you," She said.

Lulu and Maryann walked away from and continued to organize the other jewelry.

"Yeah. I should." I whispered. I felt a tingling, but I ignored it and continued what I was doing.

Soon we finished organizing. I then closed the door to the safe and turned on the electrical security system. "I hope you have installed a good security system into this house," said Maryann.

"Yeah, I did. If anyone wanted break into this house a silent alarm will go off and alert the police right." I answered.

"Since we're all done. Let's get ready to go out," said Lulu who was walking away but stop and picked up the Alexander McQueen dress that she dropped on the ground. She turned and asked me, "Can I borrow this tonight?" I nodded my head and said "Sure." I watch her leave the closet and head out of the room.

Maryann went to the shoe rack and picked up the shoes she drop, "Hey can I borrow the Louboutin?" she asked, I nodded my head to her. She also left the closet and head out.

I got up, walked toward the bedroom door, and closed it. I then took the spiral staircase up to the library loft. Started putting my family journals in the selves in chronicle order. After putting the last book on the self, I went back down the stairs, and walk back to the bathroom and started the shower. I started taking my clothes and the pendent off. I place the clothes in the hamper and the neck on the bathroom vanity.

Later in the afternoon, the girls and I met downstairs. I was wearing my black skinny jeans, paired with my teal green Saint Tropez top with chiffon front, and paired with my green ankle boots. I had my black Saint Laurent clutch in one hand and my Leather Biker Studded Cropped Jacket on the other, when I was walking down the steps to the foyer. I decide to wear my family pendent and left hair down.

"Cute outfit." Said Maryann who was waiting downstairs. She was wearing a red Burberry shift dress, paired with my black Louboutin, and the water-colored floral print Jimmy Choo shoulder bag I gave her for her 20th birthday. Her long blond hair was up in a slick high head ponytail.

"Hey, is that new?" said Lulu who was coming downstairs in the black Alexander McQueen jersey dress I loaned to her. She paired with an Alexander McQueen Sequined leather pumps and a black Valentino crystal-embellished satin clutch. Her hair curled and styled in afro.

"Yeah, it is. You girls look gorgeous." I said looking at them in awe and added. "You guys will be breaking a lot hearts tonight."

"Thank you." Both said at the same.

"I hope I'll be doing more than just breaking hearts," added Maryann with smirk on her face.

"_Maryann_" I said with disbelief look on my face.

"What? I am a hot-blooded woman. I need a lot of loving," said Maryann with smirk on her face.

"You know that you're our Samantha to us, right?" Lulu said.

"Yeah and I damn proud of it," Maryann said who still has smirk on her face.

Lulu and I just looked at her and shook our heads at that comment.

"So you guys have your keys and your phones on you right?" I said being concern like a mother hen.

"Yes mother, we have everything," said Maryann teasing tone.

"Don't worry. We will be fine. Just give us a call when you're done with your meeting." Lulu added.

"Now, do you have the directions to the council meeting place?" asked Maryann teasing mother hen tone.

"Yeah. The meeting will be taking place at the Lockwood Mansion." I answered looking at her with annoyed look.

"Okay. Let's go girls and have some fun," said Lulu.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything doing with Vampire Diaries...Just the OC's in this story….Warning this will be AU story. I am starting the story at around Season 1. So please read and give comments. Warning this chapter is not beta proof. This is also a story challenge from the Vampire Diaries Challenge Forum call the Bloodline. Comments and reviews. Thanks. A/N: Sorry everyone I had to rewrite this chapter.

**Chapter 3**

**Amalia P.O.V**

We left the manor and drove to our destination in late hours of that afternoon. The girls took the Mercedes GL into the town square, while I drove my fathers' Aston to the Lockwood estate. As I arrived closer to the estate, the Lockwood mansion came into view. The home itself reminds me of the of tradition southern plantation of old just like Blackstone New Orléans plantation home with its tall columns. The massive iron gates of the estate were the first thing one would notice as you enter the property. Next will be the large fountain of the estate as you drive up towards the house, and as you drive closer to the home, you will notice the red brick material that was use to build the structure of the home.

When I got closer to the home and I saw there were other cars in the driveway. I parked the Aston behind the local police car. I turned off the engine, got out, and put my jacket on. I then made my way up to the paved pathway to the house. I notice Carol Lockwood was standing outside with older man standing next to her. They were welcoming everyone to their home. I took the step up towards the couple and smiled at them. Carol greeted me "Amalia hello again and welcome to my home. This is my husband Richard Lockwood." She said will directing me to the man next to her. He put his hand out for me to shake and said "Hello Ms. Blackstone, its pleasure to finally meet you in person."

"Hello mayor and yes it's also pleasure to finally meet you as well and please call me Amalia," I said taking his hand to shake it.

"If you can call me Richard. I was pretty surprise when you called me that day Amalia," he said after releasing my hand.

"Why is that sir?" I asked.

"Because you are the first Blackstone I spoken to and of course your family reputation preceded you," he answered.

"Oh. I guessed my family does have reputation don't they," I said with smile on my face.

"I only heard rumors. All good," he said jokingly and added, "I'm sorry I didn't get to meet you in person this morning."

"It's okay." I said.

Carol then invited me in to her house. "Please Amalia go inside and grab something to eat and drink." I smiled at the couple, waved them goodbye, and went inside the Lockwood home. As I wonder in the foyer of the home, I bumped into Tyler who was running down the stairs.

"Oh. Hey Tyler" I said rubbing my shoulder from the impact.

"Oh, hey Amalia. How's it going?" he asked.

"Good just arrived for the meeting," I answered.

"Oh, just letting you know it's pretty boring. Well anyway I have to go, but I will see you later in town," he said running out the door.

The home inside kept the old look of the home style. It was large and charming. The home decorated with old painting, fresh flowers, and what look like the original chandeliers of the home. I started walking towards what I thought as the dining room, in it a large table decorated with flowers and antique candle holders. As I continue to explore the dining room, a handsome man in his mid 20's came up to me. I turned towards him as he introduce himself, "Hello, the name is Logan Fell and you are?" he said with hand out for me to shake.

"Amalia Blackstone, but please call me Amalia," I answered, taking his hand into mine.

"Oh, so you're the mysteries Blackstone. I keep hearing about," he joking said.

I smiled at him and said, "I guess my family reputation is making its rounds around the town."

He leaned forward and in hush tone said, "To tell you the truth, it's the renovation of old Blackstone Manor during the summer that got this little town talking. Some of the teenagers are actually brushing up on their Mystic Falls history to find out more about that manor. But your family does proceed you Amalia"

"Who knew a simple last name can create chaos in such little town." I said playfully. We continued to talk as we walked around the house. He pointed out some old photos and proceeded to tell me that majority of the mayors in Mystic Falls comes from the Lockwood family. A blond-haired woman dress in what look like a police uniform came up to us, "Good evening Logan," she said nodding towards Logan.

"Good evening Sheriff Forbes," he replied.

She then turns towards me. "Are you the new resident Amalia Blackstone?" she asked.

"Guilty as charge, but please call me Amalia," I answered with smile. Logan than excuses himself. Both the woman and I watch him leave.

"Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes" she said as she put her hand out to shake.

I took her hand and said, "It's nice to me you Sheriff," with smile on my face.

"So have you been to any town meeting before?" she asked in curiosity tone.

"Nope this will be my first," I answered truthfully.

"There helpful sometimes and they are also boring," she said jokingly.

"Oh," I said with smile. We continued to talk about the importance of town council for Mystic Falls. She then asked me an unusually question. "So Amalia, do you know any history about Mystic Falls?"

"Not a lot, just that one of my ancestors lived here and that they all left suddenly." I answered.

"Anything else, maybe anything about 1864 incident?" she said in interrogating voice. _She trying to see if I know about the vampires,_ I thought.

"Oh, is it not the year that Battle Willow Creek happen?" I said.

"Yeah it was and it was also the year of destruction of the Fells Church."

"Oh, I didn't know that," I said pretending not to know anything and added, "You know my family has all these journals and I barely read them," continuing the lie to see where this conversation goes.

"Oh that is interesting, how long your family has kept records of their lives," she asked now more curious about me.

I simply answered her, "I guess when the English became first of use in England. There are some old Anglo-Saxon runes scrolls, but that taking me long time to translate."

"Has your family kept records that long?"

"Yes pretty much. The Blackstones were both warriors and scholars. My whole family kept records throughout the ages. Even all the women that married into the family as well. I even keep one."

"Really, does it not sound odd to you to keep a journal?"

"Not really, you see my father and grandfather installed into me the value of keeping one history with in the pages of book. It is the also the family motto, "Knowledge is power." So one can say my family has more knowledge contain in its journals than any books, but again it's just my family point of view in history"

"That is interesting. I think they are about to start the meeting." She said.

I followed her to what look like the study. There were chairs around the room for the each council member to sit on. Logan waved his hand to get my attention and pointed to a sit between him and another man who looked like between the ages of late 20's early 30's. I walked towards him and excusing myself between people to get through the room.

"Hello again", he said and added "Amalia, I want you to meet a fellow founders descendent. Amalia Blackstone meet Zack Salvatore."_ A mortal relative of Salvatore brothers,_ I thought.

He stands up from his chair. He put his hand out and said, "It's nice to meet you Ms. Blackstone," went back to seat.

"It's nice to meet you too, but please call me Amalia," I said shaking his hand. I took the seat between the two men.

"So Amalia, what do you do for living?" Logan asked with smile on his face. I turn towards him and answered.

"I am professor at Whitmore College. Tomorrow will be my first day," with smile on my face.

"Aren't you pretty young to be Professor?" Zack interjected now looking at me inquisitiveness look on his face.

I turned my attention back to Zack, "I'm little embarrassed to say this, but when I was younger I was consider child prodigy in my field, Mr. Salvatore" I answered with smile.

"Please call me Zack and what field with is that?" Zack asked with curiosity.

"Languages," answering simply.

"Then that would mean you have talented tongue," Logan said in teasing tone. I turned to him with a bewilder expression on my face. I then notice Zach rolling his eyes and said "Logan that is corny line."

"Whatever Zach, at least I can say some of my lines work with the women. How's your love life Zack?" said Logan jokingly.

"My love life is fine Logan and all those women you get, only feel sorry for you." Zach added teasing tone.

I decide to change the conversation to another subject, "So what do you guys do for leaving?"

"I'm reporter for WPKW9, the local new TV station," Logan answered.

"I run the Salvatore Boarding House," replied Zach. Curious about Zach answered I asked more question. "Salvatore Boarding House? Please tell me more about it."

"Well the house was built in 1914 and housed the Salvatore family at that time. Through out the years it was use as place for visitors could stay, but recently I decide to change that."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"My nephew Stefan recently moved in with me," he said feeling uncomfortable with the subject. _So Salvatore brothers are still alive,_ I thought.

"Oh okay," I said with a smile, dropping the subject about the Salvatore homestead.

"Why don't you tell her about the deaths that occurred there?" Logan interrupted with smirked on his face. I see Zack giving Logan anger look when he brought up the question.

"You don't have to do that," I said reassuring him.

"I don't mind," Zack said while looking at Logan with annoyed stare. Logan still has smirk on his face.

"My grandfather was attack by an animal there and another three people as well." Said Zack

"Oh, I am so sorry," giving my condolences.

"Thank you," he said ending the conversation.

The Lockwood came into the study. "Everyone welcome," said Richard standing up in the center of room. Carol sat down on a chair behind him next to the Sheriff and empty one. "Welcome to the town council meeting. I hope to finish this early, so we can all go to the town square and see the comet pass by. So with no further of do let us begin. Please Sheriff Forbes." Elizabeth came up next and stands where the mayor was, and began "Good afternoon everyone, I just wanted to let everyone know of recent animal attacks that's have been happening around town." I saw Zach cringe at my side when she said attacks. She continue to speak until she was finish and others came up and gone. After the last person sat down, the mayor came up again and said, "I would also like to introduce our newest resident and new member of our council, Ms. Amalia Blackstone please come and tell us more about you."

I stand up from my chair, went to center of room, I smiled at everyone in the room, and said, "Thank you Mayor Lockwood," and added, "Hello everyone, my name is Amalia Del Cruz Blackstone, but please call Amalia. I recently moved into the Blackstone Manor. I am original from San Francisco, California, but I was born in the Philippines. One of my ancestors lived here in Mystic Falls back in 1800's and help founded the town as well. I'm also will be a new Professor at Whitmore College and thank you for welcoming me," I finished my little introduction with smile on my face and walk back to my seat. Richard then thanks everyone for his or her time and end the meeting.

Everyone got up and started walking out the room. I stand up and grab my purse. Some of the other member came up to me and welcomed me to their town. I thanked them and started walking towards the study doors. I walked towards the front doors and out of the mansion. Made my way down the steps and walk towards my car. When I was about to get in the car, I heard a whistle. I turned around and found the source of the whistle, it was Logan Fell who was by his car, I assume. He then walk toward me and said, "Nice car."

"Thanks. It was my dads'," I said ending the quick conversation. I got in the car and started the engine. Logan then started walking back toward the mansion, he passed Zack who was walking towards my car. I manual lowered the passenger side window for him. He leaned in and said, "Hey, I wanted give you something." Handing me some tin can object and added, "It's vervain tea. I give them out for all council members." _That sweet he's trying to protect me from the vampires __compulsion, _I thought.

"Oh. Okay thanks." I said pretending not to know what it's for, taking the box out of his hand and putting it on the passenger side seat. "Nice car by the way," he said with smile, "Thank you, will I be seeing you at the square tonight," I asked.

"Actually no, I prefer to stay at home tonight," he answered.

"Oh okay. See you next time," I said waving my goodbye and drove off. I looked at my rear view mirror and I saw him walk back towards the house.

**Lockwood study**

Richard is seating behind he's desk, waiting for Zach to come back. Sheriff Forbes is standing behind one of the chair across the desk. Logan is seating on the other chair, and Carol is seating on the chair that the sheriff is standing by. Zach came into the study and closed the door.

"So does she know?" Richard asked to the group.

"I don't think she does. I ask her plenty of questions about 1864, she only knows the basic." Said Elizabeth.

"This morning when I question her about the family she just gave me the basic family history." Carol added.

"But Elizabeth didn't she say that the family kept journals?" asked Logan looking over his shoulder.

"Yea she did, but how did you know?" said Elizabeth who looks at Logan with confusion.

"Reporter, remember I find my ways," stated Logan with smirk on his face.

"So what about the journals?" ask Zach.

"She said that her family kept records of their lives since Anglo-Saxon days." Said Elizabeth

"Wait didn't the Anglo-Saxon lived during the fifth century?" asked Logan

"She said that first Blackstones were both warriors and scholars back then," answered Elizabeth.

"The main question is. Is she dangerous to the town?" asked Zach.

"All Blackstones are dangerous," answered Richard with a glass of scotch in his hands. He took a gulp of the scotch and continued. "Even back then in the 1800's my family were afraid of them for how much wealth and influence they have back then."

"Even still now, the Blackstone name is that powerful," Carol said and added, "I tried to Google the family name. Couldn't find anything about them, except for death notice."

"You know how many reporters try to get sit down interview with the family? None" said Logan and added. "They only come out for charity events and other important causes. That why the papers call them the Mysteries Blackstones for nothing."

"Even back then they were reclusive with the other founding families," added Richard.

"They were the only family that didn't participate with the gathering," said Zach and added "That is what Grandpa Giuseppe said in his journal."

"We need more information about this girl," said Elizabeth.

Everyone fell into silence thinking up something to get more information about the girl.

When suddenly Carol came up with plan, "Okay, how about this? She did invite me to her home for tea. I will take up the offer and get to know her better that way. Maybe when she not looking, I will snoop around the house to find more information," said Carol.

"That would work Carol," said Elizabeth.

"Okay that finished then, let's go see a comet," said Richard who down his drink.

**Amalia P.O.V.**

I drove the car into the town square. I found my Mercedes GL parked into space close to the Mystic Grill. So when I saw empty spot next to 1963 Chevy Camaro Convertible with it hood down with owner still in the car, I took the space. Turning off the car, I then took cellphone out, and made call the Lulu. "Hey where you guys at, I just parked." I asked her.

"We are at the center of the square park," she said on the other line.

"Okay see soon," I turned off the phone and put it back in my purse. I then see the owner of car next to me look intently at me with his stormy blue eyes. He then gave me very sexy smirk and said "Nice Car." The only thought that was running in my mind was _Damon Salvatore._

I smiled back and said, "Thank you," I got out of car and started walking to find my friends.

I found my friends seating on table talking to some teenagers. "Hey guys," I said walking towards them, as I got there they gave me a candle and they light it up for me.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything doing with Vampire Diaries...Just the OC's in this story….Warning this will be AU story. I am starting the story at around Season 1. So please read and give comments. This chapter hasn't been beta. Comments and reviews. Thanks**.  
**

**Chapter 4**

**In the Mystic Grill**

"Matt, dude. This Blackstone chick is so hot, like one of those Victorian Secret models," Tyler said to Matt as he took his shot on the pool table. "And dude she freaking loaded. Like Bill Gates loaded. In her garage, I saw Mercedes GL and '65 Aston Martin," he added waiting for Matt to take his shot.

"Okay Ty, but how come I never heard of her? If this girl is so rich wouldn't she be in Forbes magazine or something?" asked Matt who took his shot and was now looking Tyler.

"That's the thing Matt, mom said _that her family keep themselves out of the public eye," _he said while studying the table. He bends down to take the shot, he miss. "But Matt, do you remember in the summer with all those building equipment passing through the town?" he asked while seating down on stool.

Matt was now studying the table, "Yea, I do but so what?" he said taking the shot and sinking the black eight ball to win the game.

"Well all that equipment was for her house. Dude if you think my home is huge, hers' is bigger," he said while putting his pool cue away. "But man, that doesn't matter. This girl is gorgeous. Here take a look," he added taking his phone out.

Matt now looking at Tyler phone, "Okay she hot and rich, but dude that doesn't matter to me," he said putting his own pool cue away.

"Whatever man," said Tyler who was still looking at the picture.

Both boys continue to talk about the football season, high school, parties, etc. Tyler then asked, "So how Vicky doing?" with concern in his voice, since he didn't get good response from her early.

Matt looks at him and answers "She doing alright, but dude that scared me," with uneasiness in his voice. "I could have just lost my sister last night," he added.

Both boys suddenly became quite with Matt's revelation. "Come on man let's get out of here," said Matt breaking the tension. Both boys left the building and continued to talk about the new school year. When suddenly Tyler saw Amalia Mercedes GL pulled into the parking lot. "Dude that's her car," he said stopping Matt to watch the SUV parked into an empty spot close to the Grill.

Both boys watch two beautiful women got out of the car, one was blond-haired woman the other was caramel skinned African-American woman. Blond haired woman turned around and smirk at the boys. The other woman turned around to look at them, turn toward her friend and whisper at her. Whatever the other woman said to the blond woman made her laugh. Both women begin to converse with each other and then look back at the boys.

Then both women started to walk towards the boys with their expensive heels. They both stop in front of Matt and Tyler. The African-American woman was the first to ask the boys, "Where do we go to watch the comet?"

Both boys were staring at them in a daze, until Matt came around and said, "Um…sorry. What was that again?" _Smooth Matt, _Matt thought. The African-American woman had annoyed look on her face.

The blond one was still smirking at them and said, "My friend and I want to know, where do we go to watch the comet?" with her British accent.

Tyler then came around from his daze, gives the two women his own sexy smile, and said, "Actually me and my friend Matt are going to our spot now. To meet up with some of our friends, would you beautiful ladies like to join us?"

The caramel woman scoff at Tyler attempt of flirt, but the blond woman just answered him with her own smirk and said, "How nice of you to offer us poor defenseless women your services. We will be so honored." The second woman just turned and looks at the blond one with disbelief look on her face and shakes her head.

Tyler than gave the blond woman his arm and said, "By the way, my name is Tyler Lockwood." The blond woman smiled at him and said, "The name is Maryann Johnson. Its pleasure to meet you Tyler," taking his arm. The couple then started walking toward the park area of the square.

Matt and the other woman just stared at the couple in disbelief. Matt turned at the other woman gave her smile and said, "Sorry about Tyler. He sometimes can be little cocky . By the way I'm Matt Donovan," giving her his hand to shake. She took his hand into hers and said, "The name Lulu Smithson. Its okay, my friend sometimes is slut ," with a smile on her face. Both of them laugh at each other comments about each other friends.

"We really don't have choice, but to follow them huh," said Lulu with irritation in her voice.

"Yea," said Matt with smile agreeing with Lulu.

"Okay. Matt lead the way," Lulu said giving her arm to the tall blond teenager. Matt smile at her action and took the woman arm into his. Both follow the pervious couple into the park.

In the Mercedes

"This is the last time I let you drive, Maryann!" screamed Lulu with frighten voice and added, "How the hell did you convince me to let you drive? God, I should know better from last time."

"Whatever Lulu, my driving is bloody fine. This how I drive in England," said Maryann who was speeding down the empty road without care in the world.

"Key word in that damn sentence is England. You have been driving on wrong side of the road in the past fifteen minutes. Thank god we haven't seen any cars yet," said Lulu and added in calm panic voice, "Now…drive in the right lane. Please."

"Okay. Your no fun Lulu," said Maryann who jerked the car to the right lane.

"No offense to you, but my life is not for your amusement Maryann," said Lulu who trying to calm her nerves.

Both women then saw the turn to enter the town square. Maryann with an evil smirk on her face made a sharp turn, which made Lulu grab the car dashboard for dear life to stead herself, while screaming for fear of life. When the road became normal, Lulu turn towards with Maryann and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR BITCH?"

"Now, now, my sweet Lulu, don't use such bad language at me. I was just having fun," said Maryann smiling with innocent voice.

Lulu face forward, took a deep breath, and said with contempt, "Some times I think your psychopath?"

Maryann just scoffed the comment off and continued to drive until she sees the Mystic Grill sign. She made the turn to enter the parking lot and parked the Mercedes close to the restaurant. Both women got out the SUV. Maryann turned around saw two attractive young men staring at them. _Hmm, I wish was teenager again,_ Maryann thought. Maryann being the flirt she is gave the young men her best sexy smile. Lulu turned her head at the direction where Maryann was looking at and saw two high school boys looking at them. She then looked at Maryann saw that flirtatious smirk she has and whispered, "Pedophile".

Maryann just laugh off the comment and asked, "Lulu, do you know where we have to go to watch this comet thing?"

"No, I thought you know where we have to go," said Lulu with confuse look on her face.

The young blond woman just shook her head and said with smirk on her face, "Nope, but maybe we can ask those boys over there."

Lulu looks back at the young men and thought _Shit, why does she have to be that way all the time with the opposite sex. _ Lulu exhaled the annoying feelings for Maryann flirtatious behavior and said, "Fine. Let's good, but behave and remember their under age."

Both women made their way towards the young men. By the time they arrived Lulu was the first to ask the boys, "Where do we go to watch the comet?"

Both men did not respond right away. They both have a daze look on their face as they stare at the women. _Great,_ thought Lulu. The tall blond one was the first come out of their daze and respond, "Um…sorry. What was that again?"

_Really, _Lulu thought now looking at boys with an annoyed look and was about to irrupt on them. When Maryann said, "My friend and I want to know, where do we go to watch the comet?" she said in her flirtatious British accent. _I cannot believe this girl. What the hell is wrong with her?_ Lulu thought as she stared at Maryann's behavior towards the young men.

The other one then came out of his own dazed and respond, "Actually me and my friend Matt here are actually going to our spot now. Where meeting up with some of our friends, would you beautiful ladies like to join us?" with his own flirtatious smirk on his face.

_Cocky much kid,_ Lulu thought scoffing at his own flirtatious comment.

_Oh, you're cutie, _Maryann thought as she stared at Tyler and then responded, "How nice of you to offer us poor defenseless women your service. We will be so honored."

Lulu just looked at her with annoyed look and thought, _Pedophile slut. You are going to get yourself arrested._ She watched the teenager put out his arm for Maryann and said, "By the way, my name is Tyler Lockwood."

Maryann smiled at him, took his arm, and said, "The name is Maryann Johnson. Its pleasure to meet you Tyler."

Lulu and Matt just watch them walk away from them and head towards the park area. The tall blond one then turn towards Lulu and said, "Sorry about Tyler. He sometimes can be little cocky. By the way I'm Matt Donovan," giving her his hand to shake. _Now this is how peo__ple introduce themselves,_ Lulu thought.

Lulu took his hand into hers and said, "The name Lulu Smithson. Its okay, my friend sometimes is a slut," with smile on her face.

Both of them laugh at each other comments about each other friends.

"We got no choice, but to follow them," said Lulu with annoyance.

"Yea," said Matt nodding his head in agreement.

"Okay. Matt lead the way," Lulu said giving her arm to the tall blond teenager. Matt smile at her action and took her arm into his own arm. Both follow the pervious couple into the park.

**At the Square**

Tyler led Maryann to the park bench where they saw Caroline waiting for him.

"Oh hey Ty," Caroline said who saw the young men. She also notices the women in his arm. "And who is this?" she asked looking at Tyler.

"This is the beautiful Ms. Maryann Johnson," said Tyler with smile on his face and then added "Maryann this is Caroline Forbes my friend."

_Man whore,_ Caroline thought of Tyler flirtatious effort.

"Hi. Nice to meet you Ms. Johnson," said Caroline who waved at the woman. Maryann smiled at the beautiful petite young woman and said, "Nice to meet Caroline, but please call me Maryann. Ms. Johnson makes me sound older than I feel," with pout.

"Oh okay, love your outfit by the way." " said Caroline.

The group then notices Matt and Lulu coming up to them. "Hey guys, this is Ms. Lulu Smithson," said Matt. Lulu waved at everyone and said, "Hi everyone, but please call me Lulu."

_Another one, way to go Matt,_ Caroline thought with approval.

"Hey, I'm Caroline," said Caroline waving at the tall African-American woman and added, "I love your dress, who is it from?"

"Oh, thank you it's from Alexander McQueen collection," answered Lulu smoothing out the dress.

"Oh my god, really?" Caroline said enthusiastically.

"Yea. My friend loaned it to me," Lulu said with smile.

"I haven't seen guys around here before. Are you guys new to town?" asked Tyler with curiosity.

"Yes. We recently moved here this morning," explained Maryann who sat herself next to and added, "We both flew from the London, England."

"Wow really, where do you guys live?" asked Caroline with curious voice.

"We are currently living with our friend at her manor," answered Lulu.

"Wait that old creepy house on top of the hill," said Caroline.

"It's not really creepy dear, it actually really quite nice in the inside," said Maryann.

"Oh cool, maybe I can visit it sometimes," said Caroline with smile.

"Come up any time dearie," said Maryann with polite smile.

Lulu looked at Maryann and thought, _What's wrong with her__._ As Lulu, continue to look at Maryann in wonderment. Matt's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"What's your friend name? Maybe we know her," asked Matt who picked up the conversation.

"Oh, her name is Amalia Blackstone," answered Lulu who was seating next to Maryann.

"Wait, you guys are friends with Amalia Blackstone?" asked Tyler to both women.

"Yes Tyler. I know Amalia for five years now." Maryann answered with her flirtatious smile looking at him.

_Slut,_ Lulu thought as she looked at Maryann. "And I know her for sixteen years now," said Lulu with warm smile.

"Wait who is Amalia Blackstone? How do you know her Tyler?" asked Caroline in wondering.

"Well this morning me and my mom went up to her property, met with her. Caroline you thought my house is big. This place makes it look like nothing," said Tyler

"Is it really that big?" asked Matt who is now looking at the two women.

Both women nodded their head. Maryann than said, "I have no prior knowledge of your own home Tyler, but all Amalia homes are quite large compare to some homes I know. Also Amalia said that the property in which the manor is on is the largest in all Mystic Falls."

"Yea she did say that, but compare to the Blackstone Plantation. This Blackstone Manor is really nothing compared to it," added Lulu.

"Wow, but how come we don't know anything about her and her family?" said Matt in wonderment.

"Yea, like I asked before who's Amalia Blackstone?" asked Caroline who became more curious about the mysterious woman.

"My mom said that they were a founding family and that they left after Fell's Church burned down," said Tyler and added, "But I don't know anything about this girl."

Now everyone was looking at the two women for answers. Both women had the look of contemplation on their face, on how to answers the question. Lulu then came up with her answer, "Since I know her longer, you would assume I can answer that question, but I can't. You see I don't know anything about her family history. I only know about the rumors that were floating around in New Orléans. To describe Amalia in a way that is simple. I would say that's she an heiress of one the most wealthiest, powerful, and reclusive families out there. She's unforgettable." She said finishing her point of view.

The group just nodded their heads with what she just said. Maryann than answered her own way, "Here a story I haven't shared with anyone. When I first met her, she was sweet and bashful young woman. She valued her education more than her social settings, but the one thing I most remembered on how my father reacted to her surname. My father had the look of fear on his eyes. My father is not like most men. He does not show emotion to others, it's part of the family business. However, when I told him her name, he grew pale infront of me. Whoever her family was, made my father trembled. Amalia is kind and gently, but when she speaks her name. She does it with conviction." Maryann took deep breath in and smiled at the group.

"Don't you worry little ones, you all will be seeing her tonight," said Maryann with evil smile. The group just looked at her in peculiar way in silence. _Great she scared the shit out of them,_ Lulu thought and said, "Maryann, quit teasing them. They are going to think she psycho now. Hey, guys don't worry about what Maryann what said. Amalia is really nice and friendly okay." The group nodded, taking comfort what Lulu just said.

"By the way Maryann, bit of mental not there herself," Lulu said jokingly. The group laugh and Maryann scoff at the comment.

They continue to talk about random stuff, when people started passing out the candles. The women got three candles and Caroline got two candles, one of them was for her friend she said.

As the sun sets in the horizon and Mystic Fall became dark. Many of the town's people began to light up their candles. Maryann being always ready, light her candle and Lulu's with her lighter. Lulu looked at her and asked, "Do you smoke?"

Maryann shook her head and said, "No. My father gave this to me for good luck." Holding up the lighter for Lulu see, on the lighter was family crest carved into it. Maryann then put the lighter back in her purse. Maryann than light up Tyler candle with flirtatious smile on and he smiled in returned. Tyler then lights Caroline candle. Lulu just shook her head disapproving at Maryann. She turn away and helps light Matt's candle. "Thanks," he said with smile.

"No problem sweetheart," Lulu said also with smile.

Two girls walked up to the group. Caroline gave the extra candle to a beautiful petite African-American girl. The other one had candle already in her hand. Matt walks up to the beautiful doe-eyed girl and lights her candle.

"Hey guys, this is Lulu and Maryann. They recently moved here," said Caroline introducing the two.

"Hi, nice to meet you I'm Lulu Smithson," said Lulu smiling and waving at them.

"And I'm Maryann Johnson, hello," added Maryann with her own wave and smile.

"Hey, I'm Bonnie Bennett and this is Elena Gilbert," said Bonnie who's also pointing at Elena. "Hi," said Elena.

Suddenly Lady Gaga "Poker Face" played, "Sorry that my phone," said Lulu. Lulu opened her purse, pulled out the phone, and answered, "Hello. Oh hey, Amalia. We are at the center of the square park. Okay see ya." She ended the call and then turned at everyone and said, "That was Amalia, she on her way."

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding way. Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler and Maryann continued to talk about random stuff. Lulu saw Matt looking sad and asked, "Hey what's wrong?" Matt look back at Elena with longing and then turn towards Lulu and answered, "Nothing really."

"I know that look. Trust me I got them all the time when I was your age. It will grow out of you," said Lulu in comforting voice and added, "Everyone breaks up sweetie and eventually you will find someone new." Matt nodding in understanding and smile at her. "Thanks. That made me feel little better," he said. Matt looked up and saw the same woman on Tyler's phone walking towards them.

"Hey guys," said Amalia to her friends as she walked to them. "Hey," said Lulu as she gave Amalia the extra candle and lights it for her.

"Thanks," said Amalia.

**Amalia P.O.V**

Lulu then began to introduce everyone to me. The tall blond hair boy that she was talking to is Matt, perky blond hair girl name is Caroline, the young African-American girl is Bonnie, and the other girl with the doe eyes is Elena. She was talking to classically handsome brooding boy. _Stefan Salvatore,_ I thought when I saw his face. _Both brothers' haven't change a bit from 1864,_ I thought. I watch Elena left in hurry with sadness in her eyes. The boy looked back at group and my eyes met his. He then looked at my pendent around my and back at me. Recognition was all I can see in eyes. I smiled at him and he smiled back knowing that I know what he is. He walked away from the group.

I looked up towards the sky and saw the comet fly bye. My mind was racing with many thoughts about the past. "Hmph," exhaled Maryann. She got up, blow out her candle, fix her dress and said, "This was…fun, but it's night now. Therefore, I am going over there and drink myself merry. Bye everyone," she said waving at them. When she made her way behind Tyler, she stop turned around and flirtatious whispered, "Goodbye Tyler." She then bends down from the waist up and place a kiss on Tyler cheek. Tyler face went into shock and everyone jaw drop from the action. "Told you Matt, total slut," I heard Lulu shout as Maryann strut away from the group. _Oh Maryann, what have you been doing,_ I thought shaking my head.

"We need to go with her, before she does something stupid," said Lulu. She got up, waved her goodbye, and chased after Maryann. I smiled at everyone and said my goodbyes. I followed Lulu to the Mystic Grill.

**In the Grill**

Damon Salvatore is seating at bar, drinking his drink, when Maryann came up, and asked the bartender "Love, can you please tell me what kind of scotch you have?"

"What kind are you looking for miss?" said the bartender smiling at her. The blond-haired woman then smiled at the bartender enticingly and said, "Anything strong and that can make me merry, love." The bartender than nodded his head, turned around, grab one of the bottles from the topself, and pour a glass for the woman.

"How much love?" she asked. The bartender just gave her look, smiled back, and said, "Don't worry about it. It's on me." _Nice, _Damon thought looking at smitten bartender.

"Thank you love," she said with a grin. The bartender went back to work, cleaning the glasses and talking orders. She turned around, faced the restaurant, and took a sip from her drink. "Bravo," said Damon in impressive tone. He took gulp from his bourbon and raised his own glass for a toast. She looked at him and smiled. _Now that is man,_ Maryann thought as raised her glass and clink his.

"Thank you," she said taking another sip from her glass. Damon than gave her his hand and said, "Damon Salvatore," with his bad boy grin. She smiled at him with her own enticing smile, took the offered hand and whispered, "Maryann Johnson, but you call me Maryann." Damon hand-kiss her and said, "Pleasure to meet you, Maryann."

Both couples just stared at each other eyes, until loud voice said, "Maryann Elizabeth Johnson. What the hell was that?" Their standing front of the couple was very angry Lulu. Maryann just laugh and said innocently, "Whatever do you mean Lulu Miranda Smithson?" taking a sip from her glass.

Lulu now aggravated with Maryann behavior. Taking deep breath in she walked up to bar and asked the bartender "Grey Goose Vodka and Redbull please." The bartender nodded is head and made the drink. Lulu gave the man twenty dollars and said, "Keep the change." She took a gulp from the drink and said, "I hope you get caught and go to jail."

Lulu then notices Damon with his playful grin and asked in accusing tone, "Who are you?"

Damon not taking offense to the distraught tone simply said, "Damon Salvatore." Lulu then nodded her head, took another gulp of strong drink, and said "Hey, she slut." She smiled and walked away from the couple taking her drink with her. She went find a hostess to get them a table.

Maryann and Damon just stared at the spot where Lulu was standing. The couple then turned back at each other and laugh. "Haha, she funny," Damon said taking another gulp from his drink. "Yea she is," said Maryann trying to control her giggles. They continued to talk and stared at each other. Until another woman, disrupt them. Standing infront of them is Amalia, she smiling at them she said, "Maryann, Jack the mover is over by Lulu." Maryann looked at direction where she was pointing at and saw Jack with two other men and Lulu. She shrugged her shoulders and turned back towards Damon.

"Goodbye Damon, maybe I will see you around," Maryann said enticingly as she took her glass and walk away from him. Damon and Amalia watch Maryann strut her way towards the group, Maryann gave Jack a peck on the cheek. Damon looked at Amalia, _The girl in the Aston, _he thought and was about to say something, but was stop by her. "I know who you are. Damon," she said. Damon looked Amalia in confusion and then he saw the pendent. _The Blackstone pendent,_ he thought. He than looked at the young woman and finally put all of it together. _Shit one of them is still alive, _he thought.

**Amalia P.O.V.**

I entered the restaurant/bar/café establishment. Looking around I saw many people hang around the pool tables. Lulu passes me bye to head towards the restaurant part of the establishment and talk to a hostess for table, I presumed. I heard the giggling laughter of Maryann's and found her talking to mysterious man by the bar. _I know that jacket, _I thought. Someone then bump into me while they where to getting in, it was the mover from this morning. He apologizes and introduces himself as Jack. He introduce me to his friends that where with him. I smiled at them told them that Lulu went to get us table. I pointed to the direction where Lulu went. I watch them leave and walk up to the table where Lulu was place.

I look towards the bar, then stride up to the mischievous couple, and stop in front of them to get attention. When they looked at my direction I smiled at them and said, "Maryann, Jack the mover is over by Lulu," pointing to the table where they gathered. Maryann followed my movement. She then shrugged her shoulders and turned back towards Damon.

She said goodbye to him with flirtatious attitude. We both watch her strut toward the group and give the mover a peck on the cheek. Damon then look at me, was about to say something, but I caught him off. "I know who you are, Damon," I said. He looked at me with confusion and then he looked at my pendent. Recognized thought ran through his face. He then said, "Great a Blackstone. I thought all of you guys are dead." He than turn back to face the bar and took a gulp of his drink. I watch him refill his glass, the bartender then notice me standing there and he asked, "What can I get you?"

I asked for White Russian. I watch the bartender make the drink. I was avoiding eye contact with Damon. Who was examining me with his own eyes? The bartender then gave my drink with napkin. I gave him my Centurion American Express card and my drivers licenses, his reaction towards the card gave me the expression he never seen one. "Please open a tab," I told the bartender who just nodded his head. I watch him go back to what he was doing before.

Damon took a gulp of his drink, "So how do you know me?" he asked looking at me with his mesmerizing blue eyes. I stirred my drink and took a sip. "My family journals wrote about you and Stefan. They also saved pictures of you two," I simply answered looking at him.

He just continued to look at me with his eyes. "I'm here to warn you," I whispered. He looked at me with contempt now.

"Warn me about what?" he whispered in demanding tone.

"Your killing people or you making yourself know. Take your pick Damon," I said with hush unyielding tone.

He then just laugh at me and whispered in condescension tone, "What will you do to me Blackstone? You can't do anything and you know why, because you are only a human, a pathetic weak human."

When he said those words to me, I felt my blood boiled with anger. I saw the bartender knife. I grab it and stab Damon hand with it. "That is what, a pathetic human can do. Damon, don't forget whom you are speaking. I'm Blackstone by blood not by marriage." I said in a hush irritation.

I turned my head towards my friends and smiled at them to let them I'm okay. When I turned my head back to Damon, I saw he took the knife out and was holding his hand in the other, until it healed.

"Try that again kid," he said with disregard tone. "Because the next time you that. I will rip your heart of your pretty little body," he whispered with smile.

I looked at him and said in stern hush, "I dare you to try." I took a sip for my drink and calmed my breathing. "I'm just trying to let you know. Be discrete when you need to drink. For Christ, there are blood banks full of human blood, go there when you get hungry," I whispered.

"I prefer to play with my food first," he said with cocky attitude. He went back drinking his bourbon.

I sighed, giving up on him and then whisper, "Whatever you do? Don't get caught?" With that I left him at bar and made my way to the group with my drink in hand. When I reached the group, I turned one more time toward Damon, but he was gone already.


End file.
